


Going for a Drive

by msMynx



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msMynx/pseuds/msMynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom decides to surprise you with a drive in the country side.  You have a surprise for him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for a Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, so this is just a little something that was inspired by this - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFqaFu2maDg&feature=kp. I couldn't help it. 
> 
> Don't own Tom or Jaguar, though I do wish I had both.

Your phone starts ringing as you open the door. Smiling, you pick up. "Yes?" "Are you coming down?" the voice on the other end growls. You smirk. You could almost see Tom sitting in front of the house, ready to go. He'd left an hour ago to run a mysterious errand while you stayed behind to finish getting ready. He wanted to go out "for a drive". You roll your eyes again, thinking about the quaintness of the expression. "The sitter just walked in and I'll be down in five minutes." You say, motioning her in. "Just hurry" he said, hanging up.

You run over a few rules with the sitter and giving your girl a kiss, head out. Even though there was still a chill in the air, you'd opted for a lighter, heather grey dress and wrap. It made you feel like spring was really around the corner, rather than the perpetual cold that seems to want to linger. As you open the door and start down the steps to head out, you stop short.

Tom stands there, in a grey suit and driving gloves, a devious grin spread across his face. He looks positively regal. But that's not what causes you to stop. It is the car behind him that captures your attention. It sits low to the ground, looking as though it is floating there. It’s a silver grey coupe, hard top, Jaguar, F-Series, and looks to have been craved rather than constructed. You remember getting a glimpse of it when picking up Tom after the evening shoot, parked in staging area. But you never got a close up view of it, and with your love of fast cars, particularly Jaguars, that left you pouting for a few days.

It looks like Tom finally found a way to make it up to you. Barely breathing, you let your fingertips run across the lines of the vehicle. Slowly, you make your way around it, stopping only when you are back in front of Tom. Finally breaking your touch, you turn towards him, biting your lip. "What is this?" You whisper, motioning towards the car. He wraps his arms around you, giving you a kiss just behind your ear that sends shivers down your spine.

"This," he whispers, lips grazing your ear, "is what we are going for a drive in. In the country side. Just the two of us." His tone sends another shiver down your spine. As you move to him, Tom leans in and opens the passenger door, motioning you inside. You sigh softly as you let yourself sink into the seat. The car's interior is as elegant as the exterior: soft rich buttery leather is everywhere and every driver’s convenience you could dream of. You shiver as you relax and lean back into the seat, running your fingers across the distinctive etchings in the seat. Tom climbs into the driver's seat beside you and with a quick smirk, starts the engine with just a flick of a switch. You shutter again as the engine roars to life and Tom takes off.

You practically fly through the city, barely noticing world zoom by, scenery an absolute blur. Tom takes the vehicle through its paces, getting a good feel for the way it handles. Occasionally he glances at you, watching as you run your fingers along the seat or the dash. Swiftly, he maneuvers the car out of the city and into the countryside. Tom winds his way along the road, taking a route you aren't familiar with. With every twist and turn, you feel your breath hitch. Your hand runs along Tom’s leg, just barely scratching at it with your nails. 

After one particularly sharp turn, you find yourself quivering, breathing heavily. You look at Tom, and he’s smirking, concentrating on the road. There’s something about the mix of the speed, the car and Tom that has you feeling absolutely wild and reckless. Slowly, a smile creeps across your face and your hand snakes across Tom’s leg, skimming his crotch. As he jumps, pulling the wheel, you lean into him, whispering, “Keep your eyes on the road my love.” You kiss his ear then turn your attention to undoing the zipper of his trousers. You slip your hand in and pull out his rapidly stiffening cock. You bend over and give the head an experimental lick, liking the way it causes him to shutter. “Fuck” you hear over your head, and smiling, you take as much of him as you can in your mouth.

The car swerves dangerously as Tom struggles to remain focused on staying on the road, and you feel his hand wrapping around your hair as the car starts to slow. You pull off of him with an audible pop, and gaze at his face. “My love, I never told you to stop driving.” He looks down at you, his blue eyes dark. You lick your full lips, and feel the car roar back to life as he focuses back on the road. “Good boy” you murmur before going back down. You hear Tom curse above you again, both of his hands back to gripping the wheel, foot on the gas. You hum in approval and feel the car and your heart racing. Fully committed to the task at hand, you alternately suck and lick up and down Tom, trusting that your appreciation for the drive is coming across. However, you can’t even keep up, as the adrenalin is starting to really drive you crazy.

Sitting up suddenly, you shut your eyes and feel yourself shaking. Your hands never leaving Tom, you attempt to speak, first with a squeak before you finally find your voice. “Pull over,” you say, trying to restrain yourself. Almost instantly, Tom slows down and pulls onto the side of the road. Turning off the engine, he looks at you and pulls you out of your seat, into his lap. You feel his hands under your dress, and in an instant, you’re bare beneath, impaled on him. You gasp from the suddenness of it, but it doesn’t take the two of you long to find a satisfactory rhythm. Clutching his shoulders, your throw your head back, giving him room to pepper your neck with nips and kisses, all while urging you on. You feel yourself reach the very edge of reason and when Tom gives a particularly rough bite, you come undone, seeing nothing but stars. It only takes a moment for Tom to follow you, and soon, you’re clinging to each other, trying to regain your senses. 

After a few moments, Tom takes your face in his hands and kisses you gently. You smile into his kiss, and maneuver yourselves apart, using your wrap to clean you both up a bit. Kissing you again, he pulls you close. “I hope this means you like the idea of us getting away for a drive every once in a while” You giggle as you kiss him back. “I think we should probably make a drive for the two of us a very regular occurrence.” He grins as you both settle back into your seats, and turning the car back on, heads back out onto the road, continuing the drive.


End file.
